The Fox Trilogy Book 1: Fox's Escape
by honeyfrost92
Summary: Fox is now a loner along with his mother, Mist and sister Pine. Follow him as he struggles through a trial that will test his strength of will and determination to return to the she-cat he loves that he left behind in Thunderclan.
1. Chapter 1

I cast one last look over my shoulder. Sweetfoot sat beside her brother, Rainstep. I saw my grief and despair reflected in her eyes. Those beautiful eyes, the same shade of gold as leaves in leaf-fall. "I don't understand why we had to leave." I told Mist as we leapt over a log. "Pine and I were almost warriors!"

Mist stopped and looked at me, "We are loners," she growled. "We don't belong with so many cats." Something flashed across her gaze that I was unable to read. "You belong with your own kin." She turned and began to walk away.

Pine looked at me sympathetically; she knew how much I cared for Sweetfoot.

I lashed my tail angrily and ran ahead of my mother, blocking her path and thrusting my muzzle into her face. "They are _my_ kin," I snarled. "They fed and protected us when we were weak." I now saw my mother had no sense of loyalty. She scrabbled backward, surprise flashing in her blue gaze. "You should be grateful to them. They could have run you off when you were pregnant and starving." I dug my claws into the earth, resisting the urge to slash them across my mother's muzzle.

"Why do you want to be a warrior so badly?"

I flicked my gaze to Pine. Her voice was quiet and calm. "Because, there is nothing nobler to me than living beside and fighting to protect the ones you love." An image of Sweetfoot filled my mind. The glossiness of her tabby pelt, the sweetness of her scent and softness of her golden gaze.

"Then you should be happy to stay with us." Mist meowed dismissively. She flicked her tail before padding past me.

"Where are we supposed to live? All the land around the Lake belongs to the Clans." I pointed out. Following them dejectedly. I promised to return to Sweetfoot someday. Nothing would extinguish my deep, burning love for her.

"There is an abandoned Twoleg nest on the far side of Shadowclan's territory." Pine answered.

Uncertainty trickled through me. "Is it wise to make our home so close to Shadowclan's border? They are the fiercest of all the Clans and the most likely to attack us and drive us out." I pointed out.

"They follow the warrior code and won't hunt outside their borders." Mist replied confidently.

I heaved a heavy sigh. I hoped my mother was right.


	2. Chapter 2

I hissed in frustration when my paws sunk into the peaty ground. "This is no place to live." I growled. I missed the rustle of dead leaves beneath my paws and the way the sun filtered through the branches of the tall birches, dappling the ground below. "There isn't any prey."

"I think this place is great!" Pine purred.

"Hush you two." Mist growled. "You'll frighten all the prey off."

 _There isn't any prey!_ I yowled silently.

The scent of Shadowclan washed over me and I stopped in my tracks. We were too close to the border. Pine realized it too, because she stopped her chattering and froze. "Mist we should leave." I hissed in a whisper.

My mother shook her head, "I can smell rabbit." She ran her tongue over her jaws. A hungry look in her eyes. We hadn't had a good meal in two moons.

"There is a patrol coming." I pleaded with her, "There will be other rabbits." We were in no condition to fight a patrol of seasoned warriors who were well fed. I opened my jaws once more to try to persuade her when a terrified rabbit exploded over the border. Mist pounced killing it swiftly.

Gaze shining with triumph she turned to us. "We will eat well tonight."

Pine's black and white pelt began bristling and our mother looked at her in confusion. I unsheathed my claws.

"PREY STEALER!" a caterwaul broke out as a muscular dark, brown tabby tom exploded from the undergrowth. His hackles raised and teeth bared. It was Tigerheart. "That is Shadowclan prey."

"No it isn't," Mist snapped. "It crossed your border."

"She is telling the truth, Tigerheart." I said hurrying forward. I wouldn't risk all of our lives over a rabbit. "You can take it and we will hunt elsewhere."

"You traitor!" Mist snarled turning on me. "We caught that rabbit. It is our kill."

"None of us are in any shape to fight!" I snapped at my mother. Why was she being so reckless? "There will be other rabbits."

Mist sliced her claws across my muzzle. I scrabbled backward, swiping my tongue over my nose. The salty tang of blood filled my mouth. "I will not let these fox hearted, mouse-brains take my prey!" my mother yowled defiantly. Pine pressed her belly against the peaty earth, ears flat against her head.

Suddenly the yellow tabby with Tigerheart launched herself forward, spitting angrily. Mist went limp, forcing the Shadowclan she-cat to carry her weight.

"I'll teach you to attack me," my mother snarled, pinning the she-cat beneath her. Snarling she thrust her jaws forward.

"She's going to kill her!" Pine wailed.

The dark brown tabby tom launched himself at my mother, pulling her off. A strangled wail left my mother's lips. When she hit the ground, she was dead.

I stared at her blank eyes. Anger surged through me. "You killed her!" I snarled leaping at Tigerheart. All reason and logic thrust from my mind. How dare this arrogant tom kill my kin!

Pine launched herself at the yellow tabby. I dug my claws into Tigerheart's pelt then sunk my teeth into his shoulder. The only thought racing through my mind was to avenge my mother's death.

A set of thorn sharp claws sunk into my shoulders and flung me across the small clearing. The force of landing knocked what little breath I had from my lungs. I struggled to my paws and realized with a jolt that aid had come to the two Shadowclan warriors. A cream furred she-cat pinned Pine beneath her. I could see the blood pouring from a deep wound in her flank.

A ginger tom padded forward, I recognized him as Rowanstar from the one gathering I attended during my training. I limped over to Pine and nuzzled her cheek. Relief washed over me when I felt the warmth of her breath stir my whiskers.

"Two Thunderclan apprentices," Rowanstar meowed.

I turned and met his gaze. "We are not Thunderclan apprentices."

"Two Thunderclan warriors even better." He purred, cutting me off. "Take them back to camp. I am sure Bramblestar will give us some territory in return for letting them live."

Pine began to tremble. We were to be Shadowclan prisoners. What would they do to us when they learned we weren't part of Thunderclan?

"We will go with you." I meowed lowering my gaze respectfully. "I have one request though." Rowanstar tilted his head. "May I bury our mother first?"

Rowanstar thought about it for a few moments before nodding.

I brushed my muzzle against Pine's cheek. "They won't do anything until after the gathering. We will escape then and start a new life." I breathed in her ear. Limping I went to my mother's side. Grief welled up inside me. Mist died thinking I was a traitor.

I began digging her grave. A pelt brushed mine; I blinked in surprise as Tigerheart began digging with me. "I didn't mean to kill her." He murmured. "I didn't realize she was that weak."

"We've been on our own for the past two moons. There isn't much prey around here." I muttered, too tired to be angry with him. I knew that Tigerheart was a noble warrior and would never kill another cat if he could help it.


	3. Chapter 3

The trek through the pines to Shadowclan's camp was long and difficult. Pine stumbled more than once, weak from blood loss. "Come on," I encouraged her. "It can't be much farther." She looked at me with dull, grief and pain filled eyes. Would she have the strength to carry on without our mother?

"We'll need your medicine cat to treat our wounds." I meowed to no cat in particular.

"Of course," Rowanstar meowed with a flick of his tail. "You're no use to us dead."

Anger surged through me, but I didn't have the strength to strike out at the Shadowclan leader.

The Shadowclan camp seemed as gloomy as the rest of their territory. "You can set up a nest over there." He flicked his tail toward a corner of the camp that wasn't very sheltered.

Without saying a word, I gently guided Pine to the corner. "We will survive this, Pine. You'll see." I whispered fiercely as I licked her cheek. She flopped on her side with a grunt of pain. Rowanstar called a meeting and began boasting about his plan to gain more territory from Thunderclan. I began cleaning Pine's wound.

Tigerheart padded over, sympathy and apology in his amber gaze. "Here you go." He dropped a large bundle of moss beside us. "This will keep you warm." I ignored him.

Once my sister's wounds were clean, I began forming our nest around us. I had just finished when a small brown tom with white splotches padded up, a small leaf wrap in his jaws. "I'm Puddleheart." He dipped his head in greeting. "I'm here to treat your wounds."

"Start with her," I jerked my head toward Pine. My sister hadn't moved since lying down. "I think she is in shock." I began tending to my own wounds.

"I brought some thyme with me." Puddleheart informed me. "Tigerheart said your mother was killed in the skirmish."

I froze mid-lick; it was considerate of Tigerheart to tell the medicine cat that.

"There is that all of her wounds?" Puddleheart asked once he finished fixing the cobweb over Pine's wounds. I nodded.

"What are your worst wounds?"

I pointed to the claw marks along my flank. The poultice of dock and marigold stung for a few heartbeats before numbing the pain. I sighed in relief. "Thanks Puddleheart." I murmured.

"My pleasure." He purred. "I'll bring you two some fresh-kill."

"No need, Puddleheart." A voice sneered. I looked up and my fur began bristling. The yellow tabby that attacked my mother was standing with a scrawny squirrel between her paws. "I brought them something." She tossed the piece of fresh-kill at me. I curled my lip at her.

"Wasptail, these cats need decent fresh-kill." Puddleheart meowed firmly. His tail tip twitched betraying his anger.

"Take it up with Rowanstar. He said that they were not to have any of the good prey." Wasptail shrugged before slinking off.

"I'll go have a word with him," Puddleheart growled. "He hasn't been the same since Tawnypelt died."

I blinked at the young medicine cat as he padded lightly across the clearing. Maybe not all the cats of Shadowclan were heartless foxes.

I crouched over Pine, trying to shield her from the worst of the rain. We had been in Shadowclan's camp for nearly a moon. "The gathering is tomorrow night, Pine. Then we'll escape." I murmured in her ear.

"I don't know if I can make it." She coughed.

"Don't say that!" I growled at her. "We are young and strong. We can do anything."

I knew this was only partly true. We were weak from lack of proper prey. The Shadowclan warriors only fed us what no other cat wanted. Puddleheart pled with Rowanstar multiple times, but the fox-hearted leader wouldn't listen.

"Where will we go?" Pine asked.

"Somewhere far away." I whispered. "A place filled with more prey than we could ever eat."

"That would be nice." Pine breathed a ragged sigh. I began to groom the mud from her pelt. I could feel every one of her ribs. She was so skinny. I could feel the fever burning beneath her pelt.

"Fox." I looked up at the gentle voice of Puddleheart. "I've brought some herbs." I nodded once before returning my attention to my sister. "It is a poultice of honey, tansy and Catmint." The white splotched tom mewed gently. I flicked my ears in acknowledgement. The young medicine cat had an odd habit of telling me what herbs he was using. The only thing I cared about was if the herbs would make my sister better.

The full moon flitted between bits of cloud. I watched it anxiously, praying to Starclan that they wouldn't cover it completely. I knew that if they did there wouldn't be a gathering tonight. I felt Pine shiver next to me and wrapped my body around her. We hadn't been dry in days and I could tell my sister's strength was leaving her. "Just a little longer." I whispered in her ear. She just flicked her ears at me.

I waited for what felt like ages for the patrol of warriors to leave. When they finally left I nudged Pine. "Come on, we have to go now." I whispered. My sister didn't move. "Pine." I murmured. Dread creeping into my body.

 _"_ _She's gone, Fox. I'm sorry."_

I had no idea whose voice rang in my ears, but I knew they spoke the truth. Hissing my grief, I pressed my muzzle against my sister's flank one last time before slipping out of camp through a small tunnel near our nest that I discovered at the half-moon. The forest seemed more dangerous than ever. I slunk through the shadows, careful to scent the air every few paw steps. I nearly reached the border when the scent of Shadowclan bathed my tongue.

Raising my hackles, I spun around hissing. "It's me mouse brain." I recognized Tigerheart's voice and relaxed. "You won't make it out of our territory by yourself. Follow me." Gratitude washed through me as I hurried after Tigerheart. It didn't take us long before we reached the border. "Where will you go?" Tigerheart asked.

I eyed the dark brown tabby thoughtfully. Where would I go? The image of a tortoiseshell she-cat bounded into my mind and I knew. "Back to Thunderclan."

"I thought you weren't a Thunderclan warrior." Tigerheart narrowed his gaze.

"I'm not yet, but that isn't why I'm going back. I left Sweetfoot behind and now I am able to return to her." I explained.

Understanding and sympathy flashed across the Shadowclan warrior's amber gaze. "Go to her then." He purred touching his nose to my cheek.

"Thanks for everything, Tigerheart." I whispered before bounding across the border.

I ran through the shadows, unsure where the strength to continue came from. I was alone. I had no family left. My mother and sister were gone forever. _"You still have Sweetfoot, Fox."_ The voice whispered in my ears again. I took comfort in these words and drove myself on faster still.

I reached the abandoned Twoleg nest on the outskirts of Thunderclan's territory as a storm began howling through the trees and rain began to pelt down. _I'll stay there for the night and maybe hunt._ The abandoned nest provided enough shelter to keep me dry and the scent of mouse made my nose twitch. Padding from room to room, I sniffed the air.

I heard an odd thumping sound and froze. It was a rabbit. Turning my head slowly round I spotted it. It was snuffling among the grass that had pushed its way through the stone.

My stomach yowled with hunger as I began stalking my prey. My paw brushed a small stone sending it clattering across the ground. The rabbit shot up, its eyes wild with fright. Growling I launched myself forward. I barely managed to grab the rabbit and kill it swiftly. I purred happily, as I devoured the plump rabbit in swift bites.

My stomach comfortably full the first time in moons I circled in the grass. Pressing it down into a comfortable nest. _Tomorrow I will return to Thunderclan_.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning dawned gray and cold; I slowly uncurled my body and heaved myself to my paws. If I hurried, I could catch the dawn patrol. I bounded out of the nest and hurried through the forest. Eagerness lending swiftness to my tired paws. I stopped at the border and scented the air. I couldn't detect any fresh traces of a Thunderclan patrol. I paced up and down my side of the border; I didn't want to start trouble by trespassing.

"Fox, is that you?" a familiar voice called. I turned and saw Squirrelflight with her apprentice, Sunpaw, Rainstep, Nightfrost and his apprentice Mosspaw. "What are you doing here? Last we heard Shadowclan was holding you and Pine prisoner."

"It is true, Squirrelflight." I nodded. "They killed my mother over a rabbit we had caught."

"Where is Pine?" Sunpaw asked. I was amazed at how much the young she-cat had grown in the past few moons.

I swayed on my paws, Squirrelflight hurried forward and pressed her shoulder against mine, supporting my weight. "We can talk later." She meowed gently. "Now we need to get him home."

The journey seemed to take moons, I was grateful for Squirrelflight's gentle support. The two apprentices chattered like starlings. "He's so thin." Mosspaw whispered.

"From what I heard he, Mist and Pine were living on the far side of Shadowclan's territory. There isn't a whole lot of prey over there." Sunpaw whispered back.

"Why were they mouse brained enough to settle so close to Shadowclan borders?" Mosspaw snorted.

The fur along my spine lifted. "That is enough you two." Nightfrost meowed firmly.

I dipped my head in thanks to the black and white warrior. It made me angry to hear the apprentices speaking ill of my kin, but I didn't have the energy to say anything. It took all my concentration to place one paw in front of the other.

We entered the camp. Logpaw and Eaglepaw were clearing out the apprentice dens. Milkpaw was practicing a battle move. The other warriors sat in groups dotting the clearing. Relief swelled through me as my legs buckled. I flopped onto the hard earth. "Look Rainstep's patrol caught a prisoner!" Logpaw meowed, charging across the clearing with Eaglepaw.

I eyed the apprentices. Logpaw's pelt bushed out to twice its size and he bared his teeth in a growl. His sister eyed me calmly and I saw recognition flash in her gaze.

"That's Fox, mouse brain." Eaglepaw batted her brother's muzzle.

A flash of black fur by the nursery drew my gaze. Was that Flowernight? I noticed a kit of almost four moons sitting beside the entrance, her gray pelt soft and thick. _It's Spiritkit_. I realized. How big she had grown.

"Fox, we are glad to see you safe. Especially after Rowanstar's announcement last night." Bramblestar's eyes were narrow slits. He was suspicious. I struggled to my paws so I could look the leader in the eye. Squirrelflight's green gaze was more gentle and sympathetic. "Where are Mist and Pine?"

"They are dead." I felt my grief pierce my heart like a thorn. Flowernight murmured something to Spiritkit before turning to me.

"How did they die?"

"In a skirmish with Shadowclan." I answered flatly. I wouldn't say anymore until I was sure they wouldn't run me off.

"Well, you are welcome to stay." Bramblestar said curtly. "I will hold your warrior ceremony at sunset." I blinked at the Thunderclan leader in surprise as the Clan drifted away. I sat down on my haunches and let my head droop. Someone touched their nose to my cheek. I looked up at Flowernight.

"I am so sorry for your loss, Fox." Her eyes glistened with grief. I remembered hearing the story of how the black warrior saved my mother from Breezepelt of Windclan before Pine and I were born. "Someone is very eager to see you." Something gleamed in her eyes so I struggled to my paws. "Come on."

I followed Flowernight across the clearing and stopped in my tracks when I saw Sweetfoot sitting outside the nursery. Her tabby pelt was glossier and her golden gaze softer than I remembered. "Sweetfoot." I rasped limping forward.

"Fox." She sighed wrapping her body around mine. "What happened to you?" Concern flashed across her golden gaze. "Where are Pine and Mist?"

I shuddered pressing against her. I drank in the sweetness of her scent fighting back a sob.

"He's been through a lot, trying to get back to you." Flowernight told her gently. "He lost his mother and sister in the process."

"Oh Fox." Sweetfoot murmured licking my ears.

A small red tabby kit bounced forward. "Who is this Sweetfoot?" he sniffed me and jerked away. "He stinks." The small tom wrinkled his nose.

Sweetfoot unwrapped her body from around me and stood beside me, her pelt still brushing mine. "Foxkit that isn't nice." She scolded gently. "This is your father, Fox."

I blinked at Sweetfoot in surprise then looked at the two small kits. Foxkit looked just like me and the other was a black and white she-kit, her gaze was cold and judging. "These are my kits?" I stammered. "Oh Sweetfoot if I would have known,"

Sweetfoot pressed her muzzle firmly against my cheek, silencing me. "You're here now. That is what matters."

"How can he be our father? He is a rogue." The small she-kit asked incredulously.

I unsheathed my claws and pressed them into the earth, why was my daughter so arrogant?

"He was born in Thunderclan, Cloudedkit, but when his mother decided to leave he chose to follow her. I helped with his training." Sweetfoot looked at me. "Is Bramblestar going to give you a warrior name?"

"He's still an apprentice!" Cloudedkit scoffed.

"No, he is your father." Sweetfoot meowed firmly.

"Was he the cat Rowanstar was holding prisoner?" Foxkit asked eyes round. "You're so brave."

I couldn't stop the purr that rose from my chest at my son's wide-eyed admiration.

"You're a mousebrain, Foxkit." Cloudedkit turned and stalked off, her tail sticking straight in the air. Anger flashed in Sweetfoot's eyes as she watched our daughter go. I ran my tail along her flank soothingly. I could understand why Cloudedkit was so upset.

"She'll come around." Flowernight assured Sweetfoot.

"She just needs time." I agreed. Licking my mate's ears.


	5. Chapter 5

I lay outside the nursery with Sweetfoot. The sun was sinking below the treetops bathing everything in a fiery, red light. Foxkit and Cloudedkit tumbled about, play fighting. "Are you nervous?" Sweetfoot asked me as I sat up to groom my chest fur.

"About my naming ceremony?" I asked. She nodded. I licked my chest fur a few times, as I thought. I had always imagined that Pine would share this moment with me. "Yes," I answered slowly. "I'm also sad though," Sweetfoot gave me a questioning look. "I always thought Pine would be by my side receiving her warrior name as well and that Mist would be watching us like any other proud queen."

"They will be watching you tonight." Sweetfoot flicked my flank with the tip of her tail. "I'm sure they are with Starclan."

I nodded even though I doubted it. They both died as loners, but I wouldn't tell Sweetfoot that.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting." Bramblestar yowled.

I watched as my adopted Clan gathered beneath the Highledge. Nightfrost and Flowernight dipped their heads to me as they padded past. Rainstep waved his tail in friendly greeting. I noticed Spiritkit watching me with her thoughtful blue gaze. A strange ripple traveled along my spine. I sensed a calm power in the young she-kit. She was capable of great things.

"Cats of Thunderclan. You all know Rowanstar demanded some of our territory in exchange for the safe return of Fox and Pine at the gathering last night." Quiet murmurs of discontent rippled through the Clan. I shuffled my paws uneasily. Sweetfoot pressed against me reassuringly. "We will not hand over a whisker of our territory." Yowls of approval rose into the darkening sky. "We will be ready if he retaliates and we will have one more warrior among our ranks." Bramblestar waved me forward with a flick of his tail.

"Go on, Fox!" Foxkit squeaked butting my leg with his head.

I limped forward to stand before my Clan leader. Nervous energy made my tail twitch, but a mixture of joy, grief and excitement helped me hold my head high. "Fox, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Bramblestar's voice echoed across the hollow.

Silence roared through the clearing as I prepared to answer. I felt the softness of two pelts brush against me, giving me courage and strength. I fixed my gaze on Sweetfoot, the most beautiful cat I had ever known and the two kits at her side. I realized beyond any doubt that I would die to protect them. "I do." I answered firmly.

Bramblestar's amber gaze flashed. "Then by the power of Starclan I name you Foxspirit," murmurs of approval met the dark brown tabby's words. "Starclan honors your strong spirit and will. We welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Bramblestar bounded down the tumble of rocks to rest his muzzle on my head. I licked his shoulder respectfully.

"Foxspirit!" Foxkit yowled. The red tabby tom skipped around his mother excitedly. Cloudedkit sat perfectly still, her back turned toward the ceremony.

"Foxspirit!" the Clan joined Foxkit in welcoming me. Love and pride coursed through me. I was right to tell Mist that I thought of Thunderclan as my kin. Sweetfoot led Foxkit forward and rubbed her muzzle against mine, purring with delight.

Contentment washed over me like the gentle lapping of a queen's tongue. Thunderclan was mine and I was theirs, this was my family and my home.


End file.
